klonoafandomcom-20200223-history
Ghadius
A villain who played a major role in Klonoa: Door to Phantomile and it's remake Klonoa. Ghadius the Dark Spirit is the main villain of Door to Phantomile, who wants to obtain the Moon Pendant to open the door to Cress,the Moon Kingdom. Once in the Moon Kingdom, he awakens the Ultimate Nightmare, Nahatomb, to destroy the world. Most of the leg-work is done by his sidekick Joka. Biography : Aptly named the 'Dark Spirit', Ghadius was one of (presumably) five spirits. The Tree Spirit, Water Spirit, Wind Spirit, Light Spirit and The Dark Spirit - Ghadius himself. Whilst Ghadius at the time was not necessarily a force of evil, he was a representation of nightmares and darkness and thus shunned by the inhabitants of Phantomile, who refused to accept these aspects of life. The Light Spirit on the other hand, was revered, worshipped and loved by the people of Phantomile. This, coupled with the Light Spirits' superior powers, led to Ghadius growing extremely jealous and bitter. Abandoned and rejected by the people of Phantomile, and left to wallow in self-pity, he developed a hatred for Phantomillians, and those that 'relied on good dreams'. : Eventually, tired of a life in the shadows he was born to dwell within, he led an attack against the Spirit of Light. Surprisingly, he was able to overpower the spirit, and it was only with the combined efforts of all the spirits that Ghadius was finally defeated. The spirits then sealed him away instead of killing him, either because they lacked the power to do so, or were too merciful. Sealed away in the darkness, defeated, dishonoured and forgotten, Ghadius grew to despise Phantomile and all of its people, devising a plan that would bring them all into the dark world he was being forced to endure. : How he escaped from the seal is unknown. The seal may have weakened over the years, his own power may have broken him free, or Joka may have released him for whatever reason (most likely adoration or fear, perhaps both). : Soon afterwards, he, accompanied by Joka, crashes on Bell Hill in Breezegale. With him is the sleeping body of Lephise. It is unknown how she came into his possession. Either they kidnapped her from the Moon Kingdom (which would explain why they were in a ship in the first place), or she was on Bell Hill all along, and they incapacitated her upon arrival. Whilst Klonoa and Huepow listen, Ghadius reveals part of his plans. Without Lephise awake to sing the song that will bring light and life back to Phantomile, the world will descend into Darkness and Nightmares, the exact kind of world the Spirits condemned him too. He then detects the presence of the two hero's, ordering Joka to take care of the 'mice'. He sweeps Lephise within his seemingly multidimensional cloak and disappears. : Sometime after this, he uses his powers to brainwash the King of Jugpot, along with his guard and companion, Pamela. He then uses his powers to reverse the flow of the Jugpot waterfall, meaning the water flows up rather than down. This means the water no longer reaches Forlock, killing off the majority of the forest, presumably along with its wildlife and some of its inhabitants. These issues are later remedied by Klonoa and Huepow, who rescue Seadoph and revert the waters flow back to normal. : Ghadius then moves on to Coronia, defeating the high priest with little effort and continuing up to the altar, planning to use the crystal at its summit to bring back the Moon Kingdom. Klonoa and Huepow soon arrive on the scene. Ghadius disregards their presence, stating that their interference 'does not matter' and referring to them as no more than 'brats'. Huepow questions him as to what his plans are, to which Ghadius replies "nothing more than simple revenge". He once again demonstrates his hatred of those who rely on good dreams, claiming he will drown them in a world of nightmares. He reveals that by use of Lephise, and the 'egg of destruction' (Nahatomb), his plans shall come to fruition. He then vanishes, claiming that "The time has come". A battle then ensues as Joka challenges the Protagonists for one last time. Klonoa proves the victor, and Joka regretfully dies. His final words are either "My Ghadius" or "Lord Ghadius", demonstrating his admiration and fondness of Ghadius. : Ghadius is encountered again at the very top of the Moon Kingdom, in an opulent, circular room. The emblem on the floor of the room has an image greatly resembling his mask upon it, hinting to his connection with the Moon Kingdom. Ghadius refers to Klonoa as a 'strange dream', unable to comprehend exactly what he is. He is, however, the only character to acknowledge the fact that there is more to Klonoa than meets the eye (A fact later confirmed by Huepow). Oddly, he refers to both ''characters as dream travellers, not just Klonoa. He does show some degree of respect for the pair, claiming that he "never would have thought they would make it all the way". After attempting to justify the reasons behind his actions ("this pathetic world rejects nightmares and relies only on good dreams", "the world has already rejected me, now it is simply my turn to reject the world"), he attacks the protagonists, claiming that he will "show them the error of their ways". : After a bizarre battle taking place in a gigantic, rotating wheel, Ghadius is finally defeated. Huepow claims that the battle is finally over, however, Ghadius' mask speaks out, apparently still alive. Oddly, Ghadius' mouth is no longer visible under the mask, implying that the mask alone is all Ghadius needs to communicate, or perhaps the mask ''is ''Ghadius. He states that enough nightmare energy has already been gathered, despite Klonoa's efforts, and the body of Lephise will be used to give birth to Nahatomb, the ultimate nightmare. It is revealed by Seadoph that Ghadius' tortured nightmares alone were enough to give birth Nahatomb. : His final words are "Hear me, Strange Dream. This world is coming to an end. And the Perfect Nightmare is about to begin!" He then bursts into his trademark laugh, before vanishing for good. Personality ---- For the most part, Ghadius acts as your traditional ''pantomine ''villain. When first revealed, his motives do not appear to extend beyond simple revenge and destruction. He displays little emotion, and bursts into foreboding laughter with unpredictable frequency. He has a contemptuous nature towards the people of Phantomile - with the exception of Joka, whom he shows some fondness of. This contempt is revealed to stem from the Phantomillians reliance on light and 'good dreams'. Ghadius, as a Spirit of Darkness and Nightmares, was shunned and forgotten by the people of Phantomile. This led to his belief that, if the world would abandon him, then he in turn may abandon the world. He refers to Klonoa as a 'strange dream'. Aside from Huepow, he is the only character in the game who displays some knowledge of Klonoa's true identity. Ghadius demonstrates views of both nihilism and narcissism. He disregards and is willing to destroy all of Phantomile simply because he is not allowed to be part of it. He considers his feelings and emotions to be above that of the Phantomillian denizens. Abilities/ Powers ---- The game is never clear as to the limits and potential of Ghadius' powers, since he appears to be capable of anything, regardless of what the laws of gravity might state. He may hover above the ground below him, as well as transport himself through space, either via teleportation or flying. He can brainwash and control the people of Phantomile, as seen when he manipulates the minds of Seadoph and Pamela. Doing so alters their appearance and voice. The inner workings of his cloak are an oddity. He can keep objects inside there, and even uses it to transport himself and Klonoa to an alternate dimension (The Wheel of Woe). This implies the cloak is larger on the inside. He can grow to a size far larger than his usual form, as is seen during the battle with him. Once he has done so, he can create small, teleportational orbs that warp anyone whom comes into contact with them. He can summon dark, spherical projectiles to rain down on Klonoa and fling bullet shaped missiles surrounded by energy at him. His mask can move independantly to his cloak, to some extent - though admittedly he seemingly dies shortly after. References ''Klonoa Series Category:Villians Category:Stubs